youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Duncan
Duncan is a character of Total Drama series, He is a masochist delinquent punk who got the reality. He is searched far and wide across Koridai and Mexico for kidnapping, intimidation, armed robbery and murder hand. Biography Duncan was born in 1991, he was a bully with Kevin and other Bullies, He fears the cardboard figures of Celine Dion (?) Because he fears the cardboard and Celine also tried to rape him when Duncan was a petty criminal stealing wallets. His favorite hobby is to burn things and put hot sauce on Harold's panties. It has all the perforated face with piercings and rings also stole. Role Duncan is the character of the Island's most coveted Drama by fans and some weirdos. Are known to spit in the face to the Queen of England and his parents are cops (Duncan was traumatized and became criminal to not end up like Dexter). Ironically Courtney is her true love and that she is for girls who like to follow the rules I mean nothing to do with. In future kills Light Yagami and becomes the new kira just not gay. One day, Duncan also was punched in the face by Weegee, because he tried to invade Koridai. Experience with Chocolate Pudding Duncan also knows how to make chocolate pudding and not lost the control of his life in the process, then Duncan opened a shop of Chocolate Pudding, Lamentably, Tom Smith came to the shop and beat Duncan taking all the Chocolate Pudding and killing the People who criticized him. Unfortunately for Tom, Duncan got up and shoot him with an AK-47. Tom dying open his eyes to see Duncan and Stu Pickles pointing him, Tom curses Duncan for what he did and Duncan just burn his body with a flamethrower. Moar Krabs Invasion Duncan got a job in The Park in the year 2033 like cleaner of bathrooms, However, Moar Krabs appeared in the sky and start the invasion destroying the park. Duncan seek refuge in a bunker which was 90% protected from the attacks of Moar Krabs and his army (That's mean that 10% was done by Viacom). When Moar Krabs killed Benson and the invasion ended, Duncan was looking for a new place to work, Lamentably Duncan had to return to his life of murderer for the disclosures of Hirohito. Nazi Experience Then Duncan works for Hirohito and the nazi army like cleaner of bathrooms again, However, he was fired because a idiotic faggot nazi reported to Hirohito that duncan wanted to betray him. Hirohito command his army to kill and rape Courtney and all the friends of Duncan. When Duncan knew this, enraged and with bloodthirsty, Duncan swear do pay Hirohito and his army for this. Revenge Revenge of Duncan couldn't wait, duncan killed his members one by one. first mistaking Hirohito making him kills Joseph Goebbels and Benito Mussolini during the midnight. Then Duncan go to the nazi base to kill Hirohito and Hideki Tojo. Then Duncan attacks Nazi's Base, the downtown Tampa nightclub Hirohito and, killing many of Nazi members. He kills Hideki Tojo by having the crime boss' sex toy hold an eight-pound, trip-wire activated grenade until his arm wearies and the grenade explodes, killing him. Duncan wounds Hirohito with a pistol when Hirohito attempts to shoot him in the parking lot of the nightclub. Duncan then ties Hirohito to a slow-moving car. As the car drags Hirohito through the lot, Duncan sets off several hidden bombs; the resulting destruction and wreckage kills Hirohito and culminate in the shape of the Punisher's iconic skull. Duncan revenge was completed. Total YouTube Poop Island Duncan found himself in hot water with Harold after embarrassing him in front of the other campers when the nerd woke up to a wet dream. That night, Duncan went on to fuck Courtney while Harold could only watch from his cabin. Furious with jealousy, Harold then rigged the votes to get Duncan eliminated and seemingly killed on his boat ride by some Black Ops operatives. It would turn out that he survived, however, as he is briefly seen alongside the other eliminated campers cheering Owen on in the final challenge. Total YouTube Poop Action Weeks later, Duncan and Beth would go on to participate as the final two contestants in the second season. Unfortunately for the two, Chris returns from prison and intends on making their day a living hell. After failing to answer to the size of Chris's dick, both Duncan and Beth were forced to fight through an earthquake simulator while simultaneously dogging projectiles fired by Chris's machine gun. Duncan is nearly put into a coma after being hit by a cinderblock, but is saved by Beth. Both manage to make to finish as a tie, but Chris declares Duncan the winner. Gold-digging Courtney then wasted no time in quickly running to Duncan, persuading him to share his wins. When the two walked off the stage to a seemingly happy ending, Beth revealed that she is pregnant due to her and Duncan having had sex the night prior. Courtney then immediately rejected Duncan, much to Chris's amusement. Before Chris can be apprehended by the police, Duncan offered to take his place in prison instead, angering Beth. The video ends with Duncan daydreaming about drawing a nude Kate Winslet while writing a letter to Chris in his jail cell. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Awesome Characters Category:Koridans Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Unibrowed Characters Category:Total Drama